Stories From The Temple
by fallenskywalker
Summary: AU - One shots about Anakin's and Obi-Wan's relationship and their family. Read prologue for a better summary. (First Chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Stories from the temple ~ AU**

**Prologue**

The Jedi Code got changed. Attachments are no longer forbidden. Jedi are allowed to have relationships, families, own apartments and a lot more. Many Jedi now have a family inside the temple and still are Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, and Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, are a couple for many years now. After 3 years of being in a relationship they decided to have a child and adopted one, her name is Ahsoka Tano. She isn't force sensitive or a Jedi but she is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the negotiator. They adopted her when she was only 3 weeks old; she was abused by her parents and has a handicap on her leg since then. Obi-Wan and Anakin are still on the front line in the lasting war sometimes but never at the same time, so one of them is always at home for Ahsoka.

* * *

><p><em>Here I'll post one shots of Anakin's, Obi-Wan's and Ahsoka's life the way I described it on top. The order is randomly, I'll just post it whenever I wrote one down. If you want to see any special scenes just let me know and I might be able to write them for you.<br>_

__I might write about some other couples in the temple. I'm not completely sure which couples and about what but I guess I'll come up with something. If zou want to see any specific couples just tell me!__

__-Svenja__


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>Stories from the Temple: One Shot 1 – Vacation part1<strong>

Anakin's pov:

I came home from work earlier today and as I entered the front door to my apartment, Ahsoka was already running towards me. "Papa", she screamed and I picked her up. "Hey princess." I greeted her and went to the kitchen carrying her. "You're back early today." Obi-Wan noticed and gave me a quick kiss. "Yeah, we came back earlier than first expected." Ahsoka yawned and rubbed her eyes and Obi-Wan suggested bringing her to bed. And so I did. "You tired, little one?" I asked as I carried her to her room where I then sat her down on her bed. Picking a pajama out of her dresser I told her to already undress her clothes and so she did. I helped her dressing the new clothes on and then said goodnight with a kiss on her forehead. I turned the light off as I left the room and went back to Obi-Wan who was still in the kitchen. Did you notice her leg got worse?" I asked Obi-Wan and he nodded. "We should take her to the hospital tomorrow", he suggested and I agreed. He was cleaning the dishes and I ate the rest of dinner. As we were finished we both sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He wrapped one of his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "We should leave Coruscant over the holidays. Ahsoka would love to see a little snow." I told him after a moment of silence. "Where do you suggest to go?" he asked me and I thought about it for a moment before I answered. "Alderaan. There's snow and Ahsoka loved it the last time we went there." "We could go to the same cottage we did last time. Ahsoka would have her own room and we had some space for us." Obi-Wan added and I kissed him and smiled. "I'd love that." I gave him another quick kiss and turned the laptop, which was on the table, on. With the laptop being on my lap I leaned back against Obi-Wan. He wrapped his arms back around me and we booked a few days in the cottage on Alderaan. "Done", I said leaning my head back and kissing him smiling. I turned the laptop off and put it back on the table. "Shall we go to bed? I'm really tired." "Of course, my love." he replied and so we got up and ready for bed. I checked on Ahsoka before I laid down but she seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. In bed Obi-Wan kissed me and I immediately fell asleep due to the exhausting mission I've been on the last week. I've barely had time for sleep; we've been at the front all the time.

The next morning I woke up with Obi-Wan kissing me from behind. Turned around and kissed him passionately. "Morning.", I said still a bit sleepy. "Morning.", he replied and kissed me again. "Do you know how much I've missed you? How much I've missed this?" I asked him and he climbed on top of me. "I can imagine how hard it must have been without Me.", he smirked. I started undressing his shirt and kissed him while he undressed mine. Pulling the shirt over his head my hands began to travel down his chest. Feeling every muscle of his abs with my hands. Obi-Wan started to undress my sweatpants and I was about to undress his when we heard Ahsoka screaming in the room next to ours. "Papa", she screamed again. I sighed. "Can you?" I asked him and he's already gotten up. He dressed his shirt on as he walked out of the room. Obi-Wan was kneeling beside her bed trying to explain her it's necessary to go to the hospital. She wasn't very pleased with the thought of going there again. "Hey, little one." I went in and picked her up. She hugged me with her little arms. I smiled and signaled Obi-Wan to pack her stuff together while I carried her to the kitchen. "You hungry?" I asked her but she shook her head a no. "Okay, you don't have to eat." Obi-Wan came out of her room with a little bag, in which probably were her clothes. She was already dressed so we only had to wait for Obi-Wan to change in some normal clothes. As he was done we left to the hospital. Ahsoka was nagging the whole time, just as I expected…

We were waiting in the emergency room for the doctors to come back. They were doing x-rays with Ahsoka's leg and Ahsoka was already back but the doctors discussed about the results. We finally saw her doctor coming back and she instantly explained us what's going on. "Surgery?" I asked after she was done and she nodded. "Yes, it's the only way to save the leg." We nodded though we'd rather had it differently but of course we also wanted Ahsoka keeping the leg. The doctor explained the risks and what will happen after the surgery. We signed the papers she gave us and then she disappeared with Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and I went into the waiting room and sat down. I was worried about her, about everything that could happen. Obi-Wan seemed to notice my worrying and put my hand in his. "She's going to be fine. It's not her first surgery, you know? She's a fighter." he tried to calm me down. It didn't work but it was sweet that he tried. "I'm scared." I admitted and he rubbed my hand with his thumb. "I know, but she'll be fine." he spoke calmly and it somehow calmed me down a little. We were waiting for a few hours now but it felt like an eternity. As the doctor finally appeared in the waiting area we both got up immediately. "Is she okay?" I asked first and she nodded. "She's in her room and she will wake up any time soon. The surgery went quite well. DO you want to see her?" "Yeah, of course." I replied and then she led us to the room Ahsoka was in. She was hooked up to several tubes and one went down her throat helping her breathe. We went in and sat down; one at each side of hers. She looked quite peaceful sleeping like this. "When can she leave the hospital?" Obi-Wan asked obviously thinking about our vacation we booked. "In two days, I guess, but it depends on her condition." the doctor answered and Obi-Wan thanked her before she left. I took Ahsoka's hand in mine and we waited for her to wake up. After an hour she slowly began to move and I started smiling. It took her quite some time till she finally awoke; but she did wake up. She started coughing immediately due to the tube in her throat. Obi-Wan went to tell the doctor while I tried to calm her down. Obi-Wan came back with a doctor and she pulled the tube out of Ahsoka's throat. Ahsoka then calmed down and squeezed my hand. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey, princess." I said and tickled her stomach carefully. She just giggled and took and took Obi-Wan's hand as well. "When can I leave this hell?" she asked starring at Obi-Wan and I laughed slightly. "In two days." he answered. "And then we three go on a short vacation." I added and her shiny, exciting eyes looked at me. "Where're we going?" she asked enthusiastically. "Alderaan.", I told her and she smiled even brighter, if that was even possible. "Snow.", she screamed happily and we all laughed. I had no idea why she loved snow so much. She was born on Shili so she's never seen snow before we'd visited Alderaan the first time when she was three, but maybe it was exactly because of the fact that the first time she saw snow was when she was already three; almost four.

The next two days went by really fast. Obi-Wan and I visited Ahsoka in the hospital whenever possible. Obi-Wan still had a few things to do before we could go on vacation but he managed to do that and last night we were packing for our trip. We then went to Ahsoka where we got the last instruction on how to treat Ahsoka's leg properly. We had to cover her whole leg with ointment twice a day; in the morning and in the evening before going to bed. She was to wear a splint all the time and that made it impossible for her to actually move the leg; meant we had to car her around. The doctor also said she would get a new splint in two or three weeks, with which she then should be able to walk. And then she was allowed to leave the hospital. We helped her dress into her clothes and then left. She was sleeping the whole flight and Obi-Wan and I talked about several things. A few hours later we landed in one of the bigger cities of Alderaan. We got out of the twilight, our ship, and were about to go to our speeder as Ahsoka woke up. "Hey, sleepy head." Obi-Wan said and tugged the blanket around her. It was really cold on Alderaan, but that meant it would be even comfier in our cottage. "Ahsoka, we wanted to go to our cottage but when you're awake now we can also go shopping. You need some new winter clothes and there's late night shopping today." Obi-Wan told her and she got excited and nodded. "Okay, then we just have to put all our stuff in the speeder and then we can go." And after we did that we headed for the mall. Obi-Wan was carrying Ahsoka and her little bag, where her medicaments were in. The first store we went in was a shoe store. Ahsoka needed new winter boots. As we entered the store a customer immediately came and asked where she could help. We told her she could and then she showed us all the boots for girls in Ahsoka's size. Ahsoka instantly found her dream shoes and was begging us to buy them. The customer said she should try them on first and so Obi-Wan sat down on a chair with Ahsoka on his lap. We first tried the left one and it fitted perfectly so we tried the right, the one where she'd had surgery on, and it also fitted quite well though it was a little hard to get her foot with the splint into the shoe at first. The shoes were rose with purple flowers on it and we bought them, so Ahsoka was happy. Next we bought a winter jacket and ski pants for Ahsoka. "Are you hungry, little one?" I asked her because I was actually starving. She nodded and so we went into the next restaurant. We were sitting on a table for three with an extra chair for Ahsoka's leg. We ordered our dishes, Ahsoka, of course ordered Pizza since it was her favorite lately. We spent an hour in the restaurant eating and talking. Then we paid the bill and left. Ahsoka wanted to a toys store next and so we were sitting on the ground waiting for Ahsoka to decide what she wanted for Christmas. She finally made a decision; she wanted a dollhouse from Playmobil and a new game for her WII. Obi-Wan bought the stuff she wanted and I waited with her. He came out with a big shopping bag and picked our others, which I'd put on the ground, up. "Okay, let's go home." He stated but Ahsoka protested. "What about dessert?" I sighed. "Do you really need a dessert now?" Obi-Wan asked and she answered with a simple "yes". "But after dessert we go home, okay?" I asked her and she nodded. We were heading to the next café. Sitting in the café Ahsoka got her chocolate ice cream and I was sharing a sundae with Obi-Wan. As we were done and paid we walked back to our speeder. I sat Ahsoka in her child car seat and Obi-Wan put the bags in the trunk. He sat down on the passenger seat and I got in the driver's seat. It's a ninety minute drive to where our cottage was and it was already dark outside. I took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. We held hands for the rest of the drive and as we entered the cottage it was so cold in there. Obi-Wan put the bags down and we turned the heating on. While I laid Ahsoka into her bed I covered her leg with ointment before I put the splint back on Obi-Wan was making a fire. I wrapped one of her arms around her stuffed animal and wrapped an extra blanket around her, and then I added the normal blanket and gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight, little one." I whispered before I left her room. I went into our bedroom and crawled under the sheets next to Obi-Wan. "This was quite a nice day." I mumbled already half asleep. "It was." Obi-Wan replied. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me. I grabbed his hand and turned my head around so I could kiss him. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back and closed my eyes. I immediately fell asleep in my husband's warm and caring arms.

* * *

><p>I will post the second part soon; there's just a lot of school going on.<p>

-Svenja


End file.
